paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Elmina
(No changing this page unless you're an admin or have permission from me) Elmina is a strong and beautiful Alaskan malamute, she is a professional boxer known as Ms. Destruction , and a new member of the paw patrol. Elmina is a strong, big, but very quick, Alaskan Malamute. She is a professional boxer from Alaska and she is the best female boxer in the world. She is very nice and protective with everyone, but if somebody tries to hurt her siblings and friends she will stop at nothing to protect them.'''(Creators notes: don't get on her bad side or you'll regret it) '''She is very calm, brave, loving and intelligent. She really loves her siblings but she has a stronger bond and love for her Cousin Tundra. She does not like getting wet if it is not for a bath. Elmina was a stray from when she was born. When she was born in Canada a terrible group of people stole her from her family, her parents tried to protect her but they failed and they where killed trying to save their daughter. She saw her parents die trying to save her. She was taken to Alaska to be sold to a mysterious man but she manage to escape from her catcher, but when she realize she was not in Canada, she found a hole on the side of a snow mountain and cuddled up into a ball and started crying because of her parents death. A week had passed and she found a small town west of Alaska, when she got to town she found a boxing gym, the owner trained her and was impressed cause Elmina's fighting moves. A year had passed and Elmina became the greatest boxer in the world, she beat her opponents by knockout in every single match. One day after she won a fight she found out from overhearing some conversations from the audience that her mother had a sister named Snowdrop and overheard a few more conversations about her daughter, Tundra and after that she her from two unknown people talking about the paw patrol of adventure bay and about there new teammate Tundra. after she hears this she spent her life trying to find her cousin Tundra. Afters she got to adventure bay she ask for Tundra and found out that she lived in the lookout and that Tundra had a boyfriend named Rocky. She went to the lookout and found Tundra having picnic with Rocky, Elmina ask her if her name was Tundra and when she says yes, Elmina get so happy that nuzzled Tundra, while Tundra did not have a clue about who she was. When Elmina explains that she is her cousin, she nuzzles her back and spent the rest of the day talking. Elmina met the rest of the paw patrol and Tundra's boyfriend, Rocky. She is made part of the PAW Patrol as a protector pup (she protects every one in adventure bay using her boxing skills). And from that day forward she's been living with Tundra and the PAW patrol since she dose not have a place to stay because she was a stray, but then Ryder make her a pup house and now she has her cousin and a new family Elmina, could not be any more happy. Elmina is a Alaskan malamute her body is almost all white, she has a golden brown color on her head and a very dark brown marking behind her head an part of her back and legs. She has golden brown eyes and a gold color collar and badge. She wears a black leather jacket with a gold color paw patrol symbol on the back, her pup pack is a black and gold color. She likes the attention, especially from boy pups because every time a boy pup sees her they go crazy for her. * She likes attention from boy pups. * She a beautiful, brave, strong, responsible and protective pup. * She protects and help her friends and family. * She hate getting wet if it not for a bath. * Every boy pup she meets goes crazy for her. * She loves being with her cousin Tundra * She has friend's and enemy's all around the world. * She does boxing for fun, protecting and helping others with people that try to hurt them. * She is still sad from the loss of her parents. She has a crush on Alexis. * Her catchphrases: - Ready to rumble! * Her tool are two giant claws and she help the paw patrol by using her strength, agility and her two claws to lift, carry, or pick up heavy stuff. * Her vehicle is a monster truck type of vehicle which can carry heavy stuff, go really fast, and can go almost every where: mud, snow, dirt, up steep cliffs and hills, but not water. Elmina: Luciana Zogbi (www.youtube.com/watch?v=uyKhVQ…) Stories by me *Pups and the family reunion * Elmina's Big Day * Pups and the Valentine Day Prank * Elmina's and Tundra's Big Fight * Elmina and her Old Friend * Pups and the Terrible Truth! * Paw patrol's Partner * Elmina's Defeat * Pups and the Confession * Alexis makes the first move! * Pups new Friend's Collabs she in * Pups and the Hunter! ( Taten1199 ) * Pup's Past Love ( SmokythePolicePup ) Stories by other people * Pups and Christmas Cookies Part 2 Song articles * Please Don't Stop The Music (Elmina's and Tundra's Version) * Stronger "Elmina's Back!" (Elmina's Version) * The Climb (Elmina's Version) * Good Time! (Elmina and Alexis Version) * Shine Your Way! (Group Version) * Sad Song (Elmina and Alexis Version) * Counting Stars (Alexis Student's Band) * Rise (Elmina, Kora and Molly's Version) Elmina.png|A pic I drew of Elmina A508.jpg|Elmina in real life Elmina.jpg|An Adorable pic of Elmina drew by WittleFuzzyPuppehs. I love it thx soo much fuzzy! Human Elmina.png|Human Elmina Elmina headshot.png|New Headshot human elminas Upgrade.png|Upgraded pic of Human Elmina! ^^ Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Category:Pups Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Puppies Category:Blackout 1012 OC's